


Por hoje não

by InfinityHolic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityHolic/pseuds/InfinityHolic
Summary: Precisava colocar aquela dor para fora de alguma forma, precisava sentir aquela dor, de uma forma forte o suficiente que aquilo se tornasse real.“Mas eu estou limpa agora, estou limpa há anos. Eu não vou voltar”.Um pequeno conto sobre relapsos e tentações na quarentena.





	Por hoje não

**Author's Note:**

> FOCA AQUI RAPIDÃO: A história contém menções à automutilação, mas não possui cenas nem explícitas nem implícitas. Se mesmo assim esse tema pode te trazer lembranças ruins ou te deixar mal de alguma forma, recomendo de coração que você feche a janela.

_23:50_

Seus olhos captaram o horário marcado pelo relógio, recebendo a informação como um incentivo para aguentar mais um pouco.

_“Só mais um pouco”_ decidiu enquanto focava sua atenção no episódio do seriado que assistia, já perto do fim.

_“Só mais um pouco”_ repetiu para si mesma.

_“Eu estou limpa, e por hoje eu não vou voltar”._

_23:51_

Quando a quarentena começou, não pensou que seria grande coisa, mas agora, olhando para trás, já deveria saber que sozinha dentro de seu apartamento, trancada com seus pensamentos, poderia ser mais perigosa para si mesma do que qualquer outra coisa.

No início as distrações eram várias: Cursos, podcasts, séries, livros, e assim seguiam, mas à medida em que a tensão se empilhava na sua alma aquele fantasma começou a rondá-la. Deveria ter imaginado: Estava sozinha, não queria incomodar sua família e a maioria dos seus amigos tinha preocupações maiores o suficiente para que não quisesse alugar seus ouvidos com aquelas besteiras.

Ninguém ali estava bem, não seria ela que iria deixá-los pior.

Mas precisava colocar aquela dor para fora de alguma forma, precisava sentir aquela dor, de uma forma forte o suficiente que aquilo se tornasse real.

Era como se enquanto tudo estivesse na sua cabeça, fosse apenas “frescura”.

Ela tinha uma forma de lidar com aquilo, uma forma bruta, visceral e indigesta.

_“Mas eu estou limpa agora, estou limpa há anos. Eu não vou voltar”._

_23:52_

Nunca falou com ninguém sobre aquilo. As cicatrizes desapareceram e no fundo torceu para que, com elas, as vontades e lembranças sumissem também.

Evidentemente estava enganada, o fantasma das suas ações apenas dormia, esperando uma hora vulnerável para voltar.

Quando percebeu que estava coçando o rosto com mais força que o necessário, afastou as mãos do corpo.

O episódio terminou, e de repente os movimentos que fez indo até a televisão para desligá-la eram decisivos, requisitavam máxima atenção.

Do sofá para a TV.

Da TV para o quarto.

Ah, ela guardou o controle remoto no local certo? Era melhor ver.

O celular estava no carregador? Era importante.

As janelas estavam devidamente fechadas? Não custa nada verificar.

No final, sim, tudo estava ok, podia dormir.

_23:56_

Ao entrar no quarto, seus olhos imediatamente foram para o criado-mudo onde guardava um estilete, junto de outras coisas de escrita.

Deveria ter comprado a porcaria de um apontador.

Respirou o fundo e virou o rosto. Talvez devesse dormir no sofá? Não, tinha que ser forte.

_“Por hoje não”_ pensou olhando o relógio mais uma vez. Faltava tão pouco.

_23:57_

Deitada em sua cama, o canto da sereia parecia cada vez mais forte. Os locais nos quais já havia se cortado antes pareciam arder, como se as cicatrizes que desapareceram estivessem na verdade escondidas debaixo da pele, chamando, gritando, clamando para serem liberadas novamente.

Dessa vez não era uma criança, tinha lâminas mais afiadas e maior conhecimento de como fazer estrago.

_“Eu não vou voltar”_ Abraçou o travesseiro com força, decidida a não mover mais nenhum músculo.

Qualquer coisa diferente disso a trairia, ela sabia. Estava muito perto de cruzar novamente a fronteira que prometeu jamais transpassar.

Ela estava limpa há anos e não iria jogar isso fora.

Mas a tentação era tão forte…

_23:58_

Só mais uma vez…

_23:59_

Só para ter paz, por mais falsa que fosse…

.

.

.

.

.

_00:00_

De olhos fechados e com o rosto escondido no travesseiro, ela provavelmente acordaria com algumas dores pelo corpo no dia seguinte, mas tudo bem.

O sono era profundo, e dormindo não corria risco algum.

Por hoje, ela poderia dormir com esperança. Amanhã iria pensar numa forma de canalizar isso de forma saudável, mas inconscientemente sorriu.

Por hoje, ela continuava limpa.

Por hoje, ela conseguiu uma vitória.

Por hoje, ela não voltou.

_00:01_


End file.
